A different approach
by ZirconK
Summary: A diiferent approach to Naruto world with some follow up of canon. Here Kushina is alive and train him well till he is 9. Minato can't tell he is Naruto's father yet. With him passing genin exam at 9 and having different way to do the things what transpires.
1. Chapter 1

**A DIFFERENT APPROACH**

Hello friends, I'm on writing after a break. I still haven't developed much in writing, yet I'm trying this out. This story is an idea from my friend in Fan fiction and the title is a working title for now which might change later. I have tried to do it fair but I'm not sure if it will suffice. I'll like to know how it is.

I really have no idea how I can own Naruto, so I don't own Naruto in any way.

xxxxx

"I wish we could just stay like this forever!"

"I know it's nostalgic, still we can't be even seen like this let alone stay forever." The young lady playfully added "Beside you are a busy man Minato. After all you are a Hokage now."

"I know it Kushina. That's more of a reason I want to spend much time with you when I can. I never thought there was such a silly rule which prevent us from getting together which we dream so much of." The young man, Minato, sulked looking toward the peaceful village below.

"It can't be help now, can it? You got to follow the rule for others to follow you."

"Still, it really hurts Kushina."

They both stay quiet for a while enjoying the nature in each other's arm. Minato suddenly broke the silence as if having a great idea with a quiet smile.

"I know; Kushina, let's run away. I am sure Sandaime-sama can still run the village properly for few years. Beside I doubt I'll do any good with you away from me."

With blazing eyes Kushina look at the man ahead"How can you say so Minato? It's always been your… our dream to be Hokage and protect this village we love so much."

"B-but… my dream includes our sweet little family. How can I forget it and be happy. I wish I had studied the details properly before accepting the post. "

"Minato, we swear to protect the village and when you protect it, I get protect too." Kushina curled her long red hair "Beside I am really happy, for you finally achieve our dream."

"At what price, losing you is the ultimate price I got to pay." Minato was still pouting.

"It's not that I want to be away…" She leaned closer "It's just some decisions are hard to make but essential. Think of it as one of them."

"You know Kushina; I won't be able to win against you no matter what I do."

"That's why you like me so much -ttebane" She begins to giggle "And I love you for you understand me so well. You have to protect the village and bring peace Minato."

"Guess I have to. Kushina, can we still meet sometime?" he was hoping she won't say what he fears he will hear but he can only hope.

"I am afraid we can't do so Minato. You can't risk your position."

Staying silently for next few minutes they look over to horizon where sun was just setting down.

"Minato, you gotta go back to Hokage tower and work. You can't stay like this anymore." Loathing the next word to come, she stands up abruptly and begins walking away determine not to show her watering eyes "Sa-sayonara Minato."

"Sayonara… Kushina" Minato stay still for few seconds and vanish in a flash of yellow wiping the tears around his eyes.

xxxxx

"Wh-What do you mean? Is what I am hearing really true?" Minato was trembling unsure how to feel.

"It is Hokage-sama." A female ANBU in Tori mask reply.

"But I just met her yesterday. Why would she hide such a thing from me?"

"My guess, she doesn't want you worried." Unsure if she should continue, she looks up to see a curious face demanding explanation. "She truly is a logical woman albeit a bit hot-headed. She knows what you'll do if you know it which she won't like. I regret spilling it unknowingly."

"I know that Taji. Yet I can't stay still. So this is all I can do right now, I guess." Minato pause a moment when the ANBU now named Taji has million fearful thoughts. "Today onward I assign you on Kushina's care and protection till her due date as a medic ninja not an ANBU."

Visibly relaxing Taji could only blurt a word before vanishing"Hai!"

He was tempted to directly confront Kushina right away but it needs to wait till the day work gets finished. He had a lot to think on.

xxxxx

Kushina was staying on her bed lost on her own world which was why she jumped out of her bed when she suddenly saw someone join her in the room. Turning around she don't know how to feel.

"Hokage-sama, what a pleasure to see you visit me so unexpectedly,"

"Come on Kushina don't joke like that right now. I want to know why you hide about your pregnancy from me." Seeing a serious face of Minato with his eyes sparkling, she could hardly suppress any truth.

"I… I don't want you to leave everything to be with me feeling responsible." She laced onto him and begins crying. "I want you to continue living our dream even if it means a great sacrifice. I wish for a peaceful life for our child unlike ours."

"I will surely bring peace but our child needs us both to be happy. I can secretly come and live with you. No one will ever know."

"Don't be so frantic Minato. Think logically, what if people see you even by accident. We won't want such things." Kushina separates from him wiping her eyes "Beside I can easily provide him a good life."

"I have no doubt you will. Still-"

"No 'but' and 'still' Minato." Kushina ushered him to door. "Now go on before anyone sees you her. Beside I have Taji to help thanks to you."

"Alright I will but you need to be in my office tomorrow strictly and ... a question." Minato has a wicked but sheepish smile "How long till I saw my child?"

"Around 5-6 months I guess." She replies still pushing him to go.

xxxxx

"Did you summon me Hokage-sama?" Kushina replied calmly standing in front of Hokage desk.

Going through few hand seals, Minato activated the silencing seal before facing her. "It's too odd to hear you say Hokage-sama to me. Come take a seat Kushina."

"It's a standard procedure whether you like it or not Minato. So why am I being summoned."

"Well, it's little complicated and I am unsure where to begin." Minato scratch his neck "You know of complications on pregnancy of Jinchiruki's right. So after discussing with Sandaime-sama, we thought it was best for you to give birth away from village."

"So where am I going?"

"Well you see you will be travelling to a village at the edge of Uzushiogakure tomorrow with Taji and an ANBU guard Alias Yamato."

Giving her a moment to sink in the information, he continues. "Also in few days Sandaime and his wife will be joining you till your due date."

"So, Biwaki-san will be assisting me." She visibly gets excited.

"Yeah, that she is. So be ready to travel by 8 at morning tomorrow."

"Sure, that I will do. Do I need any other thing to know?"

Whatever she was thinking was not what she heard but it makes her happy.

"Yeah, just that I will miss you and will always love you." Minato said with conviction.

xxxxx

"So, how long till we reach there?"

"Are you serious Kushina-san? You of all people should know." Taji rolled her eyes "After all it was your homeland."

"Yeah, Yeah I know but all this walking with nothing to do is boring, dattebane."

"You should be little more patience Kushina-san. I'm sure we will reach there soon." Yamato speaks in his monotonous sound which quiet down Kushina.

After few more hours of quiet travel they reach the gate of the destined town. They slowly begin to walk to the small house prepared at forest edge near mountain side for rest.

"Finally we reached. No more boring walking -ttebane" Kushina's boastful voice chase many of wild animals in surrounding.

"Can't you keep a low profile Kushina-san? Shouting and jumping won't do any good to your health. At least think of the child."

"So it seems Kushina-san. What Taji-san suggested is true." Yamato finally suggest after straightening himself.

"Fine whatever, I can't even be happy." Kushina enter the house brooding.

xxxxx

"Wow, I never knew Yugao was coming, else I'll have borrowed her instead of this Yamato guy. They were no fun at all."Kushina pouted when she come to meet Sandaime's group.

"You should be a little low considering your condition Kushina." A new voice spoke which Kushina knew belongs to Sandaime's wife Biwaki-san.

"Come on Biwaki-san, what bad can happen. I'm sure I can deal with anything. Still …" Kushina look thoughtful for some moments before speaking low "Does it hurt really badly while giving birth."

No one was giving her a verbal answer though all present sweat-drop hearing her concern.

Kushina actually don't require the answer for she knew it really hurt when her due date arrived. Jiraya was finally present to stabilize the seal. Well not before he have a detour for his research.

"Come on Kushina, just take deep breaths." Biwaki-san has a booming voice tonight "Taji, stay focus on her and Jiraya stabilize the seal."

"We are concentrating as hard as we can Biwaki-sama." Taji swept her forehead to remove the sweat forming "It's just too hard on her case." Jiraya nodded sagely on the comment.

"Quit whining. And Yugao-san, please quite those fool in the next room." Biwaki was getting irritated. Yugao sagely accepted the order and went out.

At the same moment, a lone dark cloaked figure, who had just disposed two parameter guards quietly walk to the room passing the security barrier and the wall easily.

"Whoa, finally baby is out. Now we can-"Taji was slumped to ground with a thud. Being curious, Jiraya looked ahead to find a cloaked figure with the baby on his hand.

"Hey, who are you and … hey leave the baby." Jiraya shouted when the figure slowly walked ahead.

"Sure, I have no use of the child. Just I'll take his mom in exchange." Throwing the child, the cloaked figure grabbed Kushina and begins retreating.

Unfolding the blanket, Jiraya quickly deactivated the exploding tags attached before shouting order to the group who just arrived "Get the cloaked man, he got Kushina. I'll handle things here."

The group was out soon. Jiraya kneeled down to check on the two injured on floor who look fine except few cuts.

"Thank god you both are fine. Rest here; I'll go check on others." He hurried out quickly gripping the child on his hands.

xxxxx

A few distances away in the pond just below the mountain, a young lady was tied on trees around by dark ink seal. In front of her was a cloaked man laughing menacingly.

"Finally, I can extract the nine-tails beast and cause havoc on Konoha to avenge myself. I will completely destroy the village once I have control over the beast. I better hurry though."

The cloaked man run through some hand seals and then his hand began to glow which he instantly jabbed on the seal on Kushina's stomach beginning the process of extraction of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed beast.

xxxxx

Xxtra Shot

"Hey Yamato" Kushina called out to her companion feeling bored.

"Yes Kushina-san."

Kushina knew all ANBU are bad in conversation yet she has to ask "I know you are only Mokuton user alive. So why won't you marry and produce more Mokuton user. It will do really good for village."

Yamato visibly slip from the branch he was jumping "Well Kushina-san, what do you expect. I'm only 14 you know right."

"Still, at least you got to like a girl right." Seeing no reaction from Yamato, She decided to ask the question she has on her mind "You are not a different type are you?"

This time he was so distracted he fell off the side cliff. A little while latter a big scream could be heard from below which sounds a little like a girl.

"Well I thought so. That might be why he is so attached to Kakashi, always following him."

xxxxx

A/N: Well this is it for the first chapter. So please tell me how it begins. I'll try to make it as good as I can. This is my first genuine try on writing long fiction. I can take any complaint.

Also, a very big thank you to Darth Bud, who provided me with this idea to write. I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Finally a update I've thought I'll put. Life never goes as planned I must say. I wish I own something of great value, one being Naruto which sadly I don't and can't.

xxxxx

Four figures come to a still, along the small nin-dog leading their way, when they reach the clearing. In front of them were their target and a true fear. In the middle of pond ahead were Kushina and the cloaked man, but in front of them was the legendary beast considered the mightiest of all, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I know you all are relatively new on ANBU, still I need you to act properly and fast." Sarutobi Hiruzen cleared his throat violently "Yamato, you will subdue Kyuubi till Jiraya arrives while I will stop the man and rescue Kushina. Inu …er Kakashi and Yugao will assist me or Yamato as per condition. Let's go."

"Hai!" all three shouted in unison before carrying their task. Yamato began his Mokuton jutsus to subdue the Kyuubi while other went to face the cloaked person.

"Oh, I never knew there exists a Mokuton releaser except Hashirama, who is dead, in Konoha." The cloaked man perked up looking the scenery.

Even with the combined effort of an old kage and two ANBU, it was no joke keeping the man at bay. Even when they managed to cut the man seemingly off guard, the strikes just pass through his body.

"Catching me off guard is impossible." The cloaked man was laughing loudly.

"Summoning jutsu" a poof of smoke later a large combat monkey arrived on the scene "Monkey king Enma, I need your assist here" Hiruzen gave the summon a bow before looking at his ANBU operatives "Don't flatter here. We are pushing him hard."

"Sorry for being late sensei" Jiraya appeared to his side "Guess I have got to stop Kyuubi first." With that said, he rushes to where Kushina had slumped.

'Great they keep on increasing, guess I had no choice than to retreat for now. But the beast will be mine soon' the cloaked man vanished in swirl.

"Kushina, Here grab the child, I'll deal with the Kyuubi" Jiraya call out handling the baby.

"No, it's not possible to kill the Bijuu's permanently. And we can't let it revive outside freely for that man may return later."

"So you got any idea." Jiraya consider for few moments before giving up "I can think of none."

"Well I do have two. But considering what future might bring, second is only choice." Kushina hesitate a little "Which is to seal it again."

"But I don't think it's possible to be sealed in you again." Jiraya looked confused "Can it be."

"No, it can't be without both dying, but a new born whose chakra coils are yet to develop can easily resist the demon. In addition he is an Uzumaki."

"You can't be serious Kushina. You want your son to bear such a burden." Jiraya soon objected.

"I know how it feels. Yet it's our only safe option for preventing it from rising and …" Kushina bit her lower lips "I selfishly want to spend little more time with my son, Naruto."

"When a mother is willing to make such a sacrifice; who is a mere godfather to stop it" Jiraya bit his thump and run through short hand seals to summon giant toad, Gamabunta.

"Bunta, I need your help to subdue Kyuubi for a while. I have a complex seal to draw."

"Jiraya, you always call me in bad situations only. I'll need lot of sake for this." With an irate look the large toad leapt towards the towering fox.

Fighting Kyuubi was no easy forte than that of fighting the cloaked man. Even with the help of Gamabunta and Enma, the shinobi were pushing their luck too far. Lucky for them, Kyuubi had yet to shot out any Bijuudama.

Soon a complex (well too complex if you ask me) large seal was drawn in the clearing by two seal masters. In middle was a crib where oddly Naruto was sleeping. After checking and confirming all perfect, they were ready for the sealing process.

"Ok everyone, push Kyuubi in the seal and get away." Jiraya barked out the order.

After lot of efforts from all present, they managed to push the beast inside the large seal. Wasting no time, both Kushina and Jiraya went through complex hand seals and slammed their arms respectively at two sides of seal. Soon, the seal pattern glow and constrict towards middle dragging Kyuubi along.

Loud cries were heard courtesy of the fox who was struggling to free itself.

" **Damn humans, I won't allow myself to be sealed again. I have enough of it.** " Kyuubi growled and try freeing itself but all was vain for seal restrict most of its moment easily.

Soon the beast merge inside the seal which now travel to the child's body and finally resides in the stomach area forming a complex intricate seal. The baby began crying feeling the heavy presence in it. Dragging herself with all her left strength, Kushina grabbed the baby from the crib.

"Now, now Naru-chan; Kaa-chan is here. She'll never let you get harmed." The soothing voice helps to clam the child drastically.

Finally all seems to be over for at least the night.

xxxxx

"Kushina you are lucky to have survived the extraction of Bijuu. Most would have been dead instantly." Biwaki hovers over Kushina who was busy tickling Naruto "Though I must say your life form is very weak as of now which will just degrade. And you have 8-9 years at maximum."

"I'm happy with what I have Biwaki-san. I'm glad I got to see my son grow a little." Kushina laugh dryly "Beside, I have thrown my life the moment Bijuu got extracted from me. Living those years is just the bonus."

"We have checked your condition and decided it's safe to begin our travel back. We have already waste long time healing and I'm sure someone is dying to see you and the child. We barely manage to stop him from coming here."

"Sure Biwaki-san. So when are we travelling back."

"Tomorrow morning."

With that said all begin to go around preparing for a long travel back and rest for the day.

xxxxx

"Finally we are back to Konoha. Naru-chan, we will soon be home." Kushina was giddy so she ignores the comments she got from others. She was solely focused on the gate ahead. Finally she returns back to the side.

"Kushina, what will happen when they find the truth? I'm not sure how both Minato and Naruto will take it." Jiraya frown looking at the carefree young women "Besides you should have accepted Minato's proposal. He is trying hard to change the baseless law. You would have been even happier with him."

"I know all about it Jiraya-sensei. It's just I know they will understand me and my reasoning." Kushina's eyes harden "And accepting Minato's proposal would bind him with me which won't help. Beside he might have to sacrifice his happiness and marry someone else for political reason. It will hinder our secret living."

"You sure are over considerate Kushina. Even Minato wouldn't be so wise and nice. He will have killed all if anyone even dares to bring a proposal to you." Jiraya have good laugh thinking about the ironic situation.

"Still think about it properly once you are in a fresh mind. Your child needs a father along the mother."

"Nah, I have thought it properly. And once I decide, I never go back with my words. Besides it's not like Naruto will be alone. I'm sure you all will help him too -ttabane"

Everyone seems to quite down and quietly travel to the Hokage tower. Soon they reach the tower and they were hurled inside. After following all safe procedure, Minato finally faced the group ahead.

"Minato, we have few good and few bad news." This time it was Sarutobi who began detailing "We were attack by a formidable enemy and we lost two ANBU. In addition Kyuubi was pulled out."

Minato was frantic by now. He was about to say something when Kushina cuts in "Don't worry Minato I'm fine and so is our son. Beside we deal both cases."

"Well not easily. The cloaked man is still out there, alive. And … we have to seal Kyuubi inside your son to prevent it from rampaging." Jiraya wait for the outburst and was not disappointed.

"WHAT?" Minato sure was too loud. They have to wonder if the sound penetrates even the barrier around the room.

"Clam down Minato. We have no other choice to subdue it." And Kushina conveys the entire story to Minato. After hearing whole story Minato take a deep breath before looking at each one on the group.

"So this got to be an S-class secret now huh." Minato rubbed his burning forehead before looking at Kushina "C-can I hold the child for a while?"

"Should we let your tou-san? What do you say Naru-chan, Should I?" Kushina begin her playful antics before letting Naruto settle in his father's waiting arm.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you doing? Come on Naruto answer your tou-san."

All except Kushina sweat dropped at the antics of the odd parents.

"Come on Minato, we have enough with Kushina. Don't you begin as well" Jiraya however was neglected as Minato was too engrossed looking at his child.

"Sorry to disappoint you Minato. But I need to rest. And I have a favor to ask." Hearing Kushina, Minato looks up and promote Kushina to continue.

"I have planned to move at the home on town outskirt where I could enjoy the peace and train Naruto to be a great ninja when time comes."

"B-but …"

"No 'but' Minato, I want to be alone and please don't try to persuade me. You have your own duties. You know we have discussed it too many times now." Seeing Kushina will not change her mind, Minato accept the request unwilling.

xxxxx

"So how's our new home Naru-chan? Do you like it?" Kushina giggled tickling Naruto in Process.

"Kushina, I have checked all the security measures and also Yugao, Kakashi or Yamato will visit you regularly." Minato paced back and forth for a while "I know you won't like me visiting still can I come once in a while."

"Sure as long as it's limited to once a month and you have mask on."

"What, but why?"

"Well I don't want you being spotted here and you won't be opening his heritage to him till he makes a jounin or age 16." Knowing to well not to try his luck he begrudgingly accepts the rule.

"So can I at least hold him for a while now?"

"I guess you can, how can I reject a pleading Hokage" Kushina have a long laugh on that fact.

xxxxx

Xxtra Shot

"Umm…Kushina. Why should I wait till he is a jounin to you know…telling him and all?"

Kushina start laughing loud "Coz I don't want him to know that until he is of proper age to accept our reasoning. So I thought he needs to be matured before he learns.

"Then, why not I tell him when he is chunin?" Minato once again show his interest.

"Coz, he can pass as chunin in his first try and he will still be too young. Three year qualification is important for Jounin so I simply choose it.

"Then what if I just pass him early on academy and make him chunin soon and then jounin?" he was hopeful Kushina will accept his logic.

"That will be so sweet of you Minato" Kushina has a odd smirk and too sweet tone "Well in that case I might as well-"

Before Kushina has a chance to finish the sentence Minato was gone in a flash reappearing in his office.

"Man that was too close. I was sure she would have either banned me from meeting my son or-"Any other thought in his mind make him shiver like a wandering wet dog on a rainstorm.

Meanwhile Kushina has an odd look "I thought I will just remove the provision of jounin and just stick with 16 year age qualification. Why was he gone? Maybe he has some important task to deal with."

With a shrug, she carries on her task in hands.

xxxxx

Trying to edit and check own mistakes truly is a hard work. I trying fixing but could hardly. So I thought I might need help for this story. I'm not sure yet if any readers are there to provide comments pinpointing my errors even if they are guest reviews than just read and left making me stay on uncertainty. Working on how to take it ahead properly so will be a while before I've update.

Finally a great thank you to Guest review who point my obvious mistake which was a haste work error from my side. Will appreciate more reviews even if it's a single word.


	3. Chapter 3

Took me a while to complete this for I was not sure how to include the many timeskips I intend to use in this chapter properly and I was unsure of few scenes too. I finally reduce it to as much as I can and place all as I see fit.

xxxxx

 **Time skip: 3 years later**

"Naru-chan, my sweetie, where are you?" Kushina was looking for her three year old son around the house. She saw Naruto on the table scribbling something on the paper quiet intently.

"So my Naru-chan is here. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Look Kaa-chan I draw a picture." Naruto was too enthusiastic on his drawing that he missed the surprise face of his mother.

"Naruto, where did you see it?" Kushina's question generate a confuse look on Naruto.

"Well I saw this in a tree near the pond when visiting with Yugao nee-chan which I find amazing. So I draw it."

"Looks like I have to begin your training." Kushina ponder for a while "Well I have planned to let you study and draw more drawings like this. How does it sound Naru-chan?"

"Sure Kaa-chan. But why I do I need to study? I can simply draw them"

"Don't you want to be like your Kakashi nii-san and Yugao nee-chan? For that you have to stud as well." With that explanation Naruto was ready and jumping for he always thought the Ninjas were cool, well not before he was told and shown what ninjas could do.

" _Kaa-chan, what are ninjas and what do they do?"_

" _Oh Naru-chan, do you want to hear?"_

" _Sure, but I don't get what's so good about being ninja"_

" _Well Naru-chan, ninjas are very strong people who risk their life fighting to protect those who are precious to them. They work hard and get strong so that they could protect everyone they care for."_

" _Really but how, Can you show me?"_

" _Can I show you how?" A new voice joins their conversation._

" _kakashi-nii!" Naruto jumps toward the new figure" Sure please show me how."_

 _After showing some basic ninja skills, Naruto was inspired and excited to be a ninja._

xxxxx

"Wow, did he really draw it himself." Minato asked Kushina in disbelief "I mean it's accurate. I think if I apply my chakra I could use it to teleport."

"It's not what I want to show you. I wanted to warn you to be discrete about your use of seals." Kushina booms "However now I discover his talent I'm gonna teach him calligraphy along his study subjects."

"Umm … Shouldn't you let him be socialized too? I mean you have never let him come to the town except once or twice with you."

"I'll but first I need him to learn etiquette and social norms. Now I'll be going." With that said Kushina was gone.

 **Time skip: 5 years later**

"So my Naru-chan is finally joining the ninja academy. Oh, how proud I'm of you." Kushina beamed at her son who was more than ready to run ahead and enter the academy. His excitement was more of finding friends than any for he barely know anyone his age.

"I know you are excited to make many friends but it doesn't mean you can neglect study even when I'm pretty sure you've all but complete academic courses."

"Also you've to choose whom you want as friends for they must be true and faithful…and be 'Rookie of the year' and make your Kaa-chan proud" Kushina added with a big smile.

"You bet it, dattebayo" Naruto was too excited and soon enter the academy biding good bye to his mother.

xxxxx

An ANBU in Weasel mask was frantically running through the forest area near Konoha. He was unsure how to take the recent events that had occurred within this year on his clan. His clan had finally come to an agreement to stop coup d'état from occurring when Yondaime drew a contract along his agreement of political marriage with his aunt Noari. Then there was his brother joining the academy some week prior and good news of child birth from his aunt. But today all seem to be doomed if what he just got informed was true.

Frantically reaching in the Uchiha compound, he was greeted with the sight he was sure will turn even sanest of a man insane. Reaching inside his house panting hard, he let out a loud desperate cry before slumping into the ground with deep headache and eye pain for looking on such gruesome sight of his parents.

He wasn't sure how long he was lost. But when he awake, he was in hospital bed. Groaning slightly he lift himself up from the bed to meet the worry eyes of his brother and aunt with her new born daughter, Noami.

"I know you went through a lot stress in such a short time but I'll have to learn what you know as soon as possible to take required action" it was the commanding voice of Yondaime Hokage which bring him out of his reverie who just happen to enter the room. Following his concerned gaze, Minato knew what he have to say.

"Well, we were able to stop Sasuke from making a run to the compound as he was visiting our place to look over Noami. Sadly, I was on a meeting and couldn't know of the looming accident taking place before it was late." He paused eyeing his wife Noari to take Sasuke away from the room.

" _ **Danzo**_ was responsible for massacre along a masked man who has very strange power to teleport as Shisui told me when I meet him near village border. Apparently he doubts it was risky to contact you with Danzo supervising all things. He __manages to manipulate the ANBUs' with his ROOT agents." Itachi's apparent anger for the old war hawk was evident along his sobs "Shisui died right in my arms, I couldn't save him or anyone else."

"I know how it feels to get separated with whom you love so much" Minato grimaced at his own pity state "But we got to live for who are left."

"I know Hokage-sama, still I won't cool down at least until I reduced that old hawk to ashes. I have decied…" Itachi's red silted eyes merged together to form a complex diagrammatic eyes. He was now wielding a rare Sharingan variant, Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Hokage-sama. I have a genuine request to make. I hope you'll consider this and provide your support."

Knowing Itachi, Minato was sure he could trust the boy's antics for he was one hell of good shinobi. To be known as a prodigy among best clan like Uchiha was no small feat. So he will listen to his plea just like he did a year ago.

" _Hello weasel. Did you need something with me?" Minato response to a new ANBU arrival who shifted uncomfortably._

" _Yes Hokage-sama. But I like it to be private, if you would."_

 _Activating the silencing barrier around his room, he promotes the ANBU to begin._

" _Hokage-sama, I'm here to request your aid in stopping Uchiha clan from carrying coup d'état." The ANBU removes his mask revealing a young boy of age 12 with dark hair and onyx eyes named Uchiha Itachi._

" _I know I've just joined in as an ANBU and I might not be old enough to know politics properly yet but I can't stay quiet knowing that someone is provoking my clan to retaliate against the village." Itachi fixed his sight on the Hokage ahead "I want Hokage-sama to disgrace their attempt and maybe help them to look in new light."_

That really was a stressful day. Even after being good friend with Fugaku for quite some time, it took him a lot to console the Uchihas and even agree and draw a marriage agreement at last. He have no choice when the two friends, Kushina and Mikoto, promotes him to marry for village welfare, well threatens in Kushina's case.

"So what have you planned Itachi?"

"During my last mission I was approached by a masked man in cloak who must be the one to provoke my clan. Now he wants me to join his group for a noble case as he put it. I knowing he must be a formidable enemy for his odd powers and Mangekyo sharingan he wields, I say I'll consider his option." Itachi shifted yet again unsure how to put his next words.

"I'm going to eradicate ROOT totally and deficit the village to become a double agent for his group and this village till I can get all info on them. So I want to be placed as a missing nin."

xxxxx

It has just been two days since his talk with Itachi and his headache feels like it was from many years pressure. He has called on the council meeting at least three times. Uchiha massacre case, Itachi's case and then the underground, suppose dissolved, ROOT case. Killing was very easily done compare to the technicality it brought along. He has been compelled to hide truth of Uchiha massacre as their internal conflicts and brand Itachi as a missing A ranked nin for Killing Danzo and ROOT agents and fleeing away.

Now he has yet another trouble. All documents confiscated from ROOT base supports the child abuse program which clearly report how orphan children were being used. It shows Danzo's connection with Orochimaru in his research. He thought it was banned by Sandaime 10 years ago during his regime as Hokage but it looks like he was not strict against his former friend.

"Hokage-sama. ROOT is officially dissolved as of now. We clear all the area and remove all the dead bodies but…" The pause made Minato raise his head from paper works to look at an ANBU in Inu mask along a child no older than 10 years who was pale.

"Who is this child Inu?"

"Umm… I'm not sure myself. Looks like he got lucky for he was unconscious in a far room from the time of Itachi's invasion from my guess. He just woke this morning and he remembers very little." Inu put his interpretation.

"So he was a new trainee of ROOT."

"He sure looks so Hokage-sama. But he might be trained from several years, for ROOT begins their training when the child is still 3-5 years old as mentioned in some files." The ANBU offered "Maybe we can check his talent and place him in some appropriate area for village goodness."

"Sure it will be good for now at least." Minato dismissed the ANBU to carry his order and he return to his paper works.

 **Time skip: 2 years**

(Otafuku city)

Jiraya was having a hell of a time. Every time he got a good research material, he was bound to get pummeled to ground nowadays. He wasn't sure why he agreed with Kushina to take care of her little evil brat. Well he had no choice; besides the brat remind him a lot of his old student. Naruto sure has grown out of his grieve and finally started to show his evil side more prominently. How he wishes he still was grieved-sicken like when he met the brat over a year ago.

 _Kushina has just leaved the world and he has just returned to Konoha in time to meet her last time. She had made him promise to take care of Naruto while dying. So he went to console the crying brat after the funeral ended._

" _Hey brat_ _,_ _Now stop crying. It won't do any good. Besides you knew it was coming soon."Jiraya was no good in consoling._

" _I-I know. St-still why did she leave me alone? I was being good and I had promised I will fulfill her dream." Naruto was sobbing hard._

Looking at the sleeping boy beside him, he could not be proud enough. The brat truly was a fuinjustu master at such a young age. He has doubt that he has to learn from the brat instead. Not only that but he have completed a lot of things which he provided the boy on a whim to go do his research sometime undisturbed.

 _Jiraya was truly mad. Once again he was caught on by furious females who happened to know he was there thanks to the usurp jutsu Naruto has on his arsenal, the great Orioke no jutsu, which he learn seeing few content of his first Icha Icha series thanks to Kakashi. Well Kakashi have been beaten to plump by Kushina for that which was better to be avoided compare to this beating._

" _Alright brat, now I'll teach you some advanced fuinjutsu-"_

" _Like what, creating a multi-layer sealing scroll or multi-layer trap_ _._ _You're just thinking of ways to keep me busy ero-sennin." Naruto cut him abruptly and he had to admit the brat have far more knowledge in the area than even him in his young age. Brat was barely nine._

" _Ok then if you are really so good then let's make a bet. If you could create an invisible cloak within three days which will even block the dojutsus then I'll not go on research for a month."_

Jiraya had to bang his head on the floor for his stupid bet. He should have just said he will let the brat have as much ramen as he could eat. It would have been better. Naruto has been able to make it within 2 days. Well he got a full day of research at least.

Looking at the brat beside he was sure he'll never bet with the boy again. He remembers the last time he made a bet just around a month ago which will cost him a lot in coming month.

 _Jiraya have to hide his irritation which was too hard. He'd had enough of the brat. The brat was ready for his new life as a ninja. But it'll take them another month to reach Konoha. So he decided to keep the brat busy._

" _Alright Naruto, You have completed all your training and I'm happy you even manage to summon Gamabunta. Now I have only one thing left to teach you. I doubt you will complete it before we reach Konoha."_

" _Why so?" Naruto was genuinely confused "I've completed everything you throw at me in no time. So why would I have hard time for this one."_

" _Oh you think you are so good. The thing I'm gonna teach you is very difficult to master. It's A ranked jutsu and was invented by Yondaime Hokage himself and he took 3 years to complete it." Jiraya has a smug face "Even I got it down only after 3 months when I learn it from him. What makes you think you can do it in no time."_

" _Fine, Show me already. I'll get it down in 3 weeks maximum dattebayo." Jiraya was laughing for he was gonna get fun with this one._

" _Alright then, let's have a bet. If you complete it within three weeks then I'll let you eat your favorite ramen at Ichiraku for a month as much as you like. Now look at me I'll show how to do it."_

First he was happy for the brat took three days just to pop the balloon and 2 whole weeks to shred rubber ball. He was sure the brat will not master the third stage in remaining 4 days but he surprised yet again when he completes it in the last possible moment. How he hate the brat now.

"Hey ero-sennin, how come you're awake so early in morning?" Naruto was just awake and still little groggy while lifting himself from the bed.

Looking outside, Jiraya finally realize that it was morning already. And he had not slept even for a second yet. Well he can live with no sleep for some days.

"Well brat I'm fine and awake. Now let's go grab some food and we have to go to Konoha"

xxxxx

Xxtra shots

Naruto, age 5

"What on earth did you do Naruto?" Naruto flinched hearing his mother "How have you got so many bruises?"

"Umm … Kaa-chan, it's actually that I help a girl who was crying as some big children were bullying her."

"Well helping the helpless is good but why did you go against big children on your own? You even haven't begun your ninja classes properly." Kushina shows anger but she was proud inside "Well we will begin your advance classes starting tomorrow but we need to have a serious talk. First did you properly introduced to your new friend."

"Yes Kaa-chan. She was weird but nice. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She too wants to be strong ninja."

"It's not nice to tell people they are weird. So you talk with her properly I guess. Ok tell me all about it and then we can discuss on your training later after dinner."

Naruto, age 6

"Hey Yugao-nee, should I really carry these Katana with me. I don't like carrying it like this." Naruto pouted looking at the long Katana he was trying to wield which was oddly longer than he was tall.

"Well you're a wind type so I think I've a solution for you. You can use Kunai and Shuriken and sharpen them with your chakra. It can be use to increase the length virtually."

"How so, I don't know any weapon which will increase when you channel chakra in it even if it's wind type chakra like me." Naruto think for a moment before adding "And what do you mean virtually?"

"See Naruto, when you channel your wind chakra in your weapon, it extends from the tip. The more you put, the longer it expand increasing the length but it have a limit."

"Yeah and it's invisible to normal eyes if you could make it sharp enough with adequate chakra. So you can cut the clothes… I mean body of Kunoichi err- ninjas without them knowing what happen and taking them out of fight." Kakashi come to the clearing fully immerged in his little orange book with a spark in his lone visible eye giggling like a girl.

"Hey Kakashi-nii, can I have that book again. I still have to perfect the technique properly. I swear I'll not let Kaa-chan know till I'm… finished… with… it… this time." Naruto was looking for his Nii-san who has practically covered a very long distance even Hiraishin will have hard time following running away in a moment notice.

Kakashi sure as hell won't survive after another new seal test on him by Kushina if she caught him in such state again.

xxxxx

A\N: Finally third installment is covered. Hope I did a fair job. I have gotten quite busy and I am not sure if I'll continue this without proper motivations from my readers. If anyone like what I have then please tell me along my errors so that I can find something to keep writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxx

Finally, Minato was having a free day after long. He was enjoying the day free from paper works. It had already been two years since the Uchiha massacre and over a year since Kushina's demise. Naruto has gone for a year now and as promised by Jiraya-sensei he'll soon be back. He wished he could have console and provide love and care for the child but he was bound by the dying wish of Kushina. He had already told about his son to his wife Naori and she took it just fine.

"Hey Minato- _sama_ , so how's day going?" In come Jiraya from the window sill with his funny talking and teasing.

"I'm doing fine sensei. So I guess you are back and Naruto as well." Minato was happy inwardly that he can finally see his son after whole year.

"Umm … you can say so." Minato didn't like the sound Jiraya was using.

"So, where is he?" Jiraya had to hid his smirk for Minato was visibly tense "Well … He is here with us."

"Huh!" now Minato was confuse "Where is he I don't see him."

"Well I think you might as well come out Naruto. I lost the bet yet again damn." Jiraya had a smug face even at that comment

"Well, you see the brat develop a seal enhanced cloak which when wear will make you invisible from all, even sensor type and Dojutsu as far as I see it. Well we have checked it against Byakugan but we have yet to check it against Sharingan and Reinnigan if anyone has it that is." He pause yet again for a little laugh on his own little joke "You can now come out Naruto"

"Sure ero-senin" with that said finally Naruto came in normal view. He surely had grown a lot and his hair was longer too. Minato can see his son has adopted his physical appearance except few. He has three whisker marks in his each cheeks and he carry himself just like Kushina proud and strong with no fear.

"Hey brat, How many time should I tell you not to call me that." Jiraya's loud interruption brings Minato back at the room.

"So, you're the one Jiraya sensei boasts about huh?" Minato finally begin his interrogation err … introduction, whatever.

"Umm … I'm not totally sure what he said but yep that's me Hokage-sama" Minato has to take a deep breath when he visualize Kushina in the voice of Naruto.

"So you pass your academy test at the age of 9. Alright, I want to see your talent to place you at appropriate place. Well, seems like Tora ran away again. If you can bring it back by Half hour time I'll give you a special gift."

"Sure Hokage-sama, Can I have the detail I will need for my mission?" Naruto was always ready for challenges.

"Yeah, you will be briefed by my assistant and then you can carry on the mission." With that said Naruto walk out the room to meet the assistant. Minato was looking at the retreating figure when Jiraya suddenly spoke out.

"You know you should have never bet with the brat. He is a lot like Kushina. Loving the challenges and brat is lucky too." Jiraya paused a moment before continuing "Guess I'll be filling in his skills when he is away on mission."

Around 20 minutes later just as Jiraya had finished accounting the skills Naruto acquired and look at the proud and awe look in Minato's face, Naruto enter the room.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama."

"If so where's the damn cat, brat." Jiraya look at the scroll produced by Naruto. Unfolding it, Naruto channel some chakra at the seal in middle where a frightened cat puffed into view holding a fish in its mouth.

"Red ribbon on the right ear and bell around the neck, all have been checked and confirmed." Naruto report it on the official report format.

"Damn, how did you complete it so fast brat?" Jiraya pointed an accusing finger at Naruto "I mean even I'll require half or an hour minimum to catch that demon."

"Well. My shadow clones and fuinjutsu help." Naruto shrugged "Guess you never use a bait seal. I put preloaded chakra in it which instantly capture and seal the objects lured by bait placed however quick it maybe as soon as it makes contact."

Jiraya was crying loudly how he was beaten yet again and how he never thought of such a great idea. Damn he was cursing his luck of getting students who are better than him.

"Well done Naruto. I guess you got the gift." "Here" Minato handed him a tri-prong kunai with seal mark at the long handle neglecting the cursing of his old sensei aside.

"Hey, it's the same seal I draw when I was 3" Naruto was excited to remember how all his training begin 7 years ago.

"Well brat, its Hiraishin seal which is used by Hokage to perform his famous technique which give him the moniker of 'Yellow flash'. You are lucky to have one."

"Yeah, Yeah I know. I practice with it once when I was 7. Kakashi nii-san shows it to me." Naruto unconsciously channel chakra through it enlarging the blade range with his wind chakra "It's really good for chakra conduct."

"So you can use your chakra in that manner huh. Then I might as well provide you one more for extra use." Minato handed Naruto one more of his signature Kunai.

"Now how about you listen to the team assignment? I have decided to place you on ANBUs' special ops program. They are reserve members who show extra ordinary talents to simply be put on a genin team. I made it when I become Hokage." Minato remember why he forms it "Some of the old members in the ops were my black ops members (Hokage guards), Yugao, Yamato, Anko and Itachi."

"So am I joining Yugao-nee and Yamato-san" Naruto ask expectantly.

"No they have already been promoted as full ANBU long ago. I want you to join two newer additions to the special ops, Yamato and Sai. They have joined it around two year ago and are nearly of your age." Minato handed him the required papers to join "You'll form a new team and begin your career."

xxxxx

Naruto was unsure how to take the surrounding he was on. It was actually a small room to be considered a meeting room, well maybe big enough for just a single team meeting. A small table with few spread papers and few chairs surrounding the table were not a unique area to be comfortable.

Looking around, he wasn't sure what he would do or wanted to do. Passing the genin test was really too easy. He had already learn all there was to learn with his mother. He might have been desperate to be a great ninja soon just to make his dead mother proud. He was angry and sad when his mother left him alone. If not for ero-senin, he sure would have been lost in the way of life just like his Kakashi-nii usually says.

He has to stop his musing when two people enter the room. Both have their porcelain mask on so no facial appearance was noticeable. One was a male and another female but not too old than himself. The boy had all dressed up in black with a small red bag on his back. He was pale skinned which was easy to recognize for even his ANBU like jacket was smaller showing of his navel.

The girl on the other hand had barely any recognizable character. She had a brown kimono-type shirt under ANBU like jacket and grey Khaki pants. She has long brown hair which was strangely braided, a small ponytail at one side while other flow free. Both were exactly dress like ANBU with little difference like lack of animal representation on ANBU mask and a different color of ANBU strap jacket.

"So, you must be the new one. Welcome to Specials ops … umm …" The boy went into a thinking mode and before anything more could be said the girl cut in.

"Cut the nickname for right now, will ya Sai. I don't want to stay back for weeks in this building without mission again. Last time you give someone a nickname, I've to take care of you for a week."

"Alright, I'll think of it later." Sai stay quiet.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Naruto and new here."

"Nice to meet you too, Naru-chan." Seeing the boy stiffen, the girl feel bad "I didn't offend you, did I. I mean, I thought it suit you for you look young than us and sweet too."

"Actually, it's a name only my Kaa-chan use for me. I don't mind umm …" Naruto was brimming with tears full in his eyes with both reminder of old time and complement he receive.

"It's Yakumo. I look forward to work with someone sane enough unlike my partner here." Yakumo shot a look at Sai before smiling at Naruto.

"Same here Yakumo-nee. I like your offer." Naruto had a big grin on by now "I'll definite work hard with you both."

"Hey. Now I'm bad guy huh. I became insane as soon as you got a new member to work with, not to mention a sweet ototo. "Sai was bickering while other two members begin laughing. After settling down properly, Naruto was briefed on what and how works were carried out over there.

xxxxx

Minato finally have finished his day work of signing paperwork and assigning mission along few odd meetings. He was happy to finally see his son. His wife, Naori and daughter, Naomi too arrived around same time at office. He was happy to know how his wife has no bad feelings for his past and his little daughter like Naruto greatly even making him a brother instantly, ironically.

 _Minato has just finish telling what Naruto was gonna do when the office door open and enter his wife along the little child, his daughter._

" _Otou-san. Eating eating please!" the child starts chattering._

" _Just a minute sweetie, tou-san is little busy right now." Minato was just returning his attention to Jiraya and Naruto when Naomi cuts him off again but it was directed to Naruto this time._

" _Hey Nii-san, you got hair just as cool as my tou-san's. You must be very strong."_

" _Well, I can't say I'm strong like your Tou-san yet little one but I intend to be soon. So what's your name?" Naruto walk toward the little girl and produce a Popsicle which the child took happily_ _._

" _Thank you. It's Naomi Namikaze and what's your name nii-san?" Naomi asked sucking the Popsicle_ _._

" _You got a nice name there Naomi-chan. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."_

Minato was happy for he could see the boy was out of his misery at least a bit if not totally. He was sure his boy will do well. The tension he received was actually due to the final meeting of today which was really alarming. He never thought anyone could do so to a child, well not unless required which wasn't the case for the one he had heard. Well he does know of someone who could do such task yet he can't say for sure it was done by that person without any sign of his involvement.

xxxxx

A/N: Sorry took very long. Will still be busy for some more time, though I planned on updating sooner now on. Keeping checking for updates.


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxx

" _Hello Hokage-sama." A tall man in Standard jounin wear with a goatee enters the Hokage office along a boy not more than 10 years old._

" _Oh, hello Asuma; what bring you here today and who is the kid?" Minato asked the jounin settling down behind the desk in his seat._

" _I have news to share. Seeing Hokage-sama is a bit free I would like to discuss few things."_

 _After receiving the permission, Asuma begin the minor details. The boy who was with him was introduced as an orphan by the name Sora which oddly was believe to be given by the child's late parents according to the boy's caretaker. Asuma has wanted to enter the boy into academy after finding him in the monk temple of fire country where his old friend from the days of twelve guardians was a monk._

" _So basically, you like him to join the group of academy children of his age while you will give him extra training to fit with them. You believe he could be a good ninja if not best." Seeing Asuma nodding quietly Minato feels there was something more hidden which he was getting hard to explain._

" _So is there anything more you want to tell me?" Minato expressed his curiosity._

" _Actually there are some more for which I want Sora outside and talk in private."_

 _Knowing well, he ordered his ANBUs to get out taking the child with them. After they were out, Minato activated silencing seals and turns to the Jounin._

" _Well, I guess we can discuss safely now."_

" _Sure Hokage-sama. The truth is, I believe the child have a Bijuu sealed inside. We aren't sure of it for there was only a single incident in temple but my friend believes it to be nine tails_ _,_ _Kyuubi yet can't confirm it as he believes it to be very weak to be sure." Asuma resist the urge to get a cigarette "He wants Sora to be safe and trained properly to be able to resist its influence. He believes that the hate shown by some workers in temple for his now leaked identity will only damage the boy's already weak mentality. So maybe making new friends his age will help him."_

That was basically very hard. He accepts the boy to let be in academy. He knows it can't actually be Kyuubi in the boy for it was sealed in Naruto. So what was it, Minato was gonna keep all possibilities open for now till he learns more of it.

xxxxx

"Wow Naru-chan, you sure are a genius for being able to do such techniques and sealing at such a young age"

"Thank you Yakumo-nee for your praise but I don't think myself as a genius as I have been practicing them for many years now to be able to do so."

They have just complete a B-ranked mission which was to collect and transport big size delivery of valuable goods. They had it easy due to the expert sealing of Naruto and they even swiftly defeat the bandits and a rouge chunin who happen by them. Naruto has swiftly rendered them unconscious. His use of tri-prong kunai and shunshin were amazing not to forget about his shadow clones and stamina. They were right now entering the village to report their mission success.

"Hey there brat, I see you have already completed many missions. Damn you are growing fast" Jiraya came into the view.

"Oh, hey there ero-senin. So what you want?"

"Don't you dare call me that in public brat. I have a reputation to keep." Jiraya was giving an odd look.

"So these are your new teammates. Why are you not in the ANBU gears and why in public?"

"Yeah they are." He nodded his head "You see ero-senin we have them on only during the odd jobs. Right now we just have a delivery job. So we don't have them on"

"So anything else you need?" Naruto asked the senin who was bit off to him.

"Well I was looking for you to tell that I was going for some researches outside the village very soon. I got informed of some new hoties in towns nearby."

"So how long will it be?" Naruto ask knowing well enough of Jiraya's encrypt ways of referring to spying as research.

"So you don't mind being alone for a while?" Jiraya seeing no sadness in Naruto continues "I am guessing around 2-3 years."

"Fine as long as your researches are fruitful and you receive no beating I will let you. But come back soon."

"Sure brat. I will have a new book ready after the research. Now I have to go, Ja ne." And he was gone giggling like a school girl.

xxxxx

 **Time skip: 2 years later**

The ninja academy was going to announce new graduates and place them on the teams today. The class was full of excitement so it was no shock for a lean chunin instructor to found the class on uproar when he enters. He can already see many of them gaining a good name in ninja world.

"Quiet down all of you" He was proud of his 'Big head jutsu' which still was effective to silence the class.

"Hey shove aside Ino-pig, I came first so I will stay beside Sasuke-kun" a pink Banshee screeched looking heatedly with an equally screaming blonde girl named Ino by the first.

"Shut up forehead girl. I was first so I will stay beside him."

"Ino, Sakura if you two continue like that I may have to fail you both. So, KEEP QUIET AND SIT DOWN" His threat finally silenced the two bickering girls.

"Hey Iruka-sensei what happen to you? You look like a shit" A feral looking boy with a small dog perched on his head voiced his concern before the aforementioned chunin Iruka could say anything more.

"Well Kiba I'm in such shit state as you put it due to a training gone wrong just 2 days ago."

Truly the chunin was bandaged all over his body leaving his head. But he surely could not tell the children truth of what happen 2 nights ago.

 _Iruka was going back to his apartment just after he had his round of evening. So he was in a slow pace when he suddenly cross path with 2 of his academy peers. Well meeting two of his associate instructor won't have been an odd scene if not for their concealed identities along a large scroll on one's back._

" _Shit. We don't have time for this hurry up Mizuki. Bring him and we can dispose him in the forest before we contact the master." The larger man with big scroll on his back instructed the one named Mizuki and dashed toward the surrounding forest._

 _Iruka have no time to react when he was bind and dashed toward the forest._

" _Damn Iruka. You nearly ruined our efforts. Now you have two choices. Either join us or die." The white haired Mizuki says while throwing him in forest floor._

" _You know what you are doing Mizuki. I will never join you in such task."_

" _I was afraid he will tell so." The larger man come ahead and kick Iruka "So are you finishing your best friend or should I?"_

" _Let's have some fun first."_

 _Two begin kicking and slicing Iruka who was whimpering with pain for he was helpless. He hopes either them to kill him soon or someone to come help him._

 _It was around 5 minutes now and Iruka have already given up all hopes to live when suddenly all seem quite. He believing himself death slowing open his eyelids to see a young man in an ANBU mask gazing him down._

" _You ok their mister."_

 _He just nods his aching head slowing and looks around to see two unconscious bodies ahead. "H-how?"_

" _Well they were busy kicking you to keep an eye on surrounding."_

" _Th-thanks"_

"Hey Iruka-sensei where did you get lost huh?" A voice breaks him.

"Ahh, I was just remembering a little about my practice. I sure went overboard." He nervously chuckle.

Trying to stand against two chunin who know him very well was itself a suicide. Thanks to the young man he was still alive. He doesn't know who was behind the mask, who had saved him but he sure was grateful to the young man.

"Now, first I want to congratulate you all who have passed the genin test 3 days ago. I will be placing you all in 3 man genin squad with a jounin sensei."

Every one cheered up to hear it except a brooding uchiha who thought teammates as burden who will just slow him down.

"I want to be with Sasuke-kun" Two most prominent fan girls of uchiha stand at once.

"Well you all will be placed according to your abilities to maintain balance in each group. Now the team are …" As Iruka was reciting the team placement all jounin sensei to be were at the Hokage tower getting detailed about what they have to do and expect from new genins.

"Next team 7 will be Sora," a quiet boy from a corner perked up hearing his name called "Sakura Haruno" "Hey why am I with the weird boy" the named Pink Banshee Screeched "and Sasuke Uchiha" The class quieted down for a second before the same girl resume "Ha take that Ino-pig I win. True love prevails" and the two girls begin their verbal attack when Iruka had to yet again quiet them down.

"Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Now onto team eight which will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino and your jounin instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Moving on team nine" Hinata was happy to hear who her instructor was as she knows her for long now. But she was still remembering a cheerful blonde who was in the class for nearly a year but then just vanished.

"Finally team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji and your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finally look up from team assignment sheet to see some glum faces "Now you will have an hour break for rest and food while I suggest you to familiarize with your new team. You may get out now but be back in hour to meet with your jounin sensei in the class."

With that said all student start going out with their respective teammates willing or forced.

"Hey Sasuke-kun wanna join me. It can be both date and know each other." Sakura was quick on her feet ahead of Sasuke.

"Hn, there's nothing I want to know about you. Leave me alone" And he was gone.

Ever since the massacre, Sasuke had vastly changed. He was always after power but his hunger for power became insanely strong afterward. He wanted to surpass his brother to gain approval from his father then but now he believed that only the strongest will survive for his brother was the only one to survive. Now his brother has left the village for more power and he too will gain as much his village can offer before he seeks even more power.

xxxxx

"Naruto, Congratulation once again for dealing with the two traitors swiftly and effectively. If not for you, we might have lost a great deal with the scroll of seals as it contains every forbidden jutsus we could collect." Naruto who was dressed in his formal ANBU dress and mask nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Well now I have a mission for your team. You three are to infiltrate in taki and find out the corrupt council members. For this mission you will be needed to be alert all time for many of people and shinobi there are believed to be at the councils' side. So the only help you will have there are the leader Shibuki himself and a girl named Fuu."

Minato produce a file and handed it to Naruto "All needed details are on the file. You may begin your mission today or tomorrow. It's sure going to be a long one. Good luck."

xxxxx

Damn was he so weak. He had thought that he sure could easily grab the tiny bell hanging from the belt of their lazy sensei. But how wrong was he. Now buried underground up to his neck he admit the lazy pervert was worthy of being a jounin. Should he have listen to his aunt warnings about the lazy or his teammates. Why should he as he was elite, an Uchiha.

"I am truly disappointed in you three." The lazy pervert begins while reading his orange novel "To see the top two students of academy to have no skills. Academy standard sure has stooped so low."

He was answered by 3 stomach growls. He must pity the young ones a little for they have not gotten any food from night before as he had forbid them from breakfast and it was noon now. He had tied the pink haired girl, Sakura to the post as she was sneaking around to get the bento he has bring with him. If he must guess she might not have eaten even the previous night.

"Alright since I feel pity for you I will be giving you a chance to try again but only you two boys are allowed to have food. If you feed her I will be complied to fail you all."

He must say later they pass through sheer luck as the other odd boy, Sora his name was if he remembers correctly, feed the girl and defended her against him. He believed that to gain the bells they have to work together and was ready to return to academy if he has to by helping his friends. The other two reluctantly agree to him on his statement. Well he will see later how they fare the new challenges of being genin though they pass for now.

xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : A very big and warm thank you to my anonymous Reader who left me with few very needed reviews. I am only writing this due to him. My muse for writing is running very low. I feel my story suck if I can't get even a comment to know how it really is.

xxxxx

"So that's the waterfall of Taki huh, which is believed to be hiding the actual village from sight." Sai begin his observation of surrounding as usual.

The team has just reached at the point where they were to be contacted by their informer, the green mint haired girl Fuu. They have at once started their mission so as to not be late from the mentioned time. So they were little early and now they were observing the area they have to meet.

A few minutes later Naruto perked up and look at the direction of forest opposite to waterfall. Soon a girl around their age come out of the nearby bushes and studies the three in front of her who were in their full ANBU dresses including masks.

"Hi my name's Fuu. So are you the guys from Konoha? You look young. Can we be friends?" The green mint hair girl began her introduction. From a single look they could confirm she was a Knucklehead.

"Yeah, we are and Nice to meet you." Yakumo greeted back "So you must be our help?"

"Yeah yeah I am. But can't you tell me you names first." Fuu sure was a hyperactive girl.

"Sorry Fuu, we can't give you our real name yet anyway. But we promise to tell you once we finish the mission. And we might be friends as well." Naruto intervened before the discussion gets long and distracting"Now, how about you helping us with the mission first?"

Nodding reluctantly she agree and provide all new info and ways to enter the waterfall village without detection. Soon they thank their helper and went for their task which was sure to take long.

xxxxx

Minato was checking some more paper works and basking at the prosperity Konoha has gain after the third great ninja war. He has many regrets from during the war and later on. He had sacrificed a lot to bring the village to how it was today. Losing the chance to be with the love one, providing care to his child and approving few unwanted documents were few on his count. Though sure he has a family now even if he didn't want it at beginning. His marriage has been compromise and he would have been fine with it if even after it his wish to unify Uchihas with the village was not crushed by some power hungry morons. Well at least the losses from extinction of Uchiha were being filled slowly and he now has no regret but love for his family. Speaking of his family, he senses them near his door at hokage tower room.

"Hello my musume. So how was your first day at the Academy?"

"Come on otou-san it's not fair. You know my presence even before I enter the room. And I even train to hide my chakra signature with Naruto-nii so much." The little girl around 8 pouted entering the room before her mother.

"Well I am a hokage for reason my musume. So will you tell me how it was?"Minato was smiling seeing a cute pout on his child face.

"It was great tou-san. I even made new friends. There was Hanabi, Meogi, Konohamaru and Udon. They all are good. And … and we learn funny thing from Iruka-sensei …" Noami was going on with her rant which Minato pay half attention looking over to her wife, Noari who have just seated herself in the couch near window.

"Well was there something you wanted to know or tell. I hope she hasn't created any trouble in first day itself." Seeing her husband curious face looking her she sighed before looking at him."Aside from boasting how cool her Nii-san was I don't think she did any wrong. Well it's more like her pestering me to know why her Nii-san was not visiting her previous week like once every week."

"Yeah tou-san, why wasn't he there for me last week. Not even his friends come. I would have like even if Yakumo-nee has visited she is beautiful and cool. But I don't like that other friend of Naruto-nii. He looks creepy." Naomi shudder and even Naori and Minato have to try keeping themselves clam. Truly the ex-Root nin was a problem. Even with 4-5 years in social life his habit of odd nicknames and popping up suddenly was retained. He has been admitted to ANBU hospital a lot.

"Well your cool Nii-san is on a mission outside the village for some weeks. So be nice and read hard till he returns." Minato was about to tell her daughter to go home and study more when the new genin team 8 enter. The teams had just function few days ago and now were coming for mission.

"Team 8 led by me, Kurenai Yuuhi is here for their first mission hokage-sama." A red eyed female jounin with short dress and bandages bind around her legs and one arm reported. Nodding to their presence, Minato start checking for the scroll to see remaining D-ranked mission for today.

"Hey, you must be Hinata-san. Hanabi was telling about you today. You just look like her though you are really more beautiful than she told. If only your hair was long. Are you as strong as she told?" Noami was in front of team 8 looking at the pale skinned girl with pupil less lavender eyes.

Hinata was suddenly uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. "Thank you young girl but I think you are yourself very beautiful with your shiny black hair. And I don't know if I am strong myself."

"See your voice is so sweet. You are cool Nee-chan, I like you already. You even don't boast about your strength just like what my Nii-san like." Now the poor girl has long overcome her shyness but when hearing such compliment from a young girl, she had some old character shown.

"Th-thank you young one, so what's your name? I am sure you have very beautiful name." Noami have a big smile "It's Namikaze Noami."

With that said Noari come to her daughter side and direct her to the door while biding goodbye to all present and asking to forgive the trouble the little one created though no one mind that. Team eight took their first mission scroll and take off for their mission complementing to the Hokage that he have a very sweet daughter.

xxxxx

"Damn it already been above a week and we have no solid evidence against those suckers of the council. We are sure all five on council are guilty. Let just go with killing those dickless ones."

"Come on Sai, we just can't kill them like this. There will be many problems with it. Beside they are council members so it's sure to be hard to find proofs of them being traitor easily." Yakumo try reasoning her teammate who has given up on the evidence finding task against the councilors.

"Yatta!" The sudden loud cheer from their blond teammate was more than enough to even make the emotionless Sai jump. "Damn Naruto, that's why I call you Kisu (a/n: meaning odd as per my finding in Japanese)"

"Hehe sorry" Naruto scratch his head sheepishly "I think I finally found a good clue to lead us to prove the dickless, as you quote the councilors, Sai."

"Geez good grief, so what is it if we might as well know" Yakumo intervene the two walking toward the two who were looking over the new findings. Soon they might be able to solve this trouble and head home.

xxxxx

"Man I swear this D-rank missions are for breaking the willpower of new genins so as to make us quit the ninja ranks. Are these really missions? They are more of chores. I have to carry out more difficult works in my compound." A feral boy, Kiba was complaining on and on about how the so called D-rank mission were tedious and skill Demising.

"Kiba you should know these missions are to build the teamwork and let you increase your tactfulness and strength before you need to handle high level mission. You should focus more on those than complain." Kurenai shot down the boy who was really being unreasonable.

"Come on Kurenai sensei we have been doing these missions for around two months now. Even team seven got a C-ranked mission yesterday." Kiba glance toward his two quiet teammates"Come on guys support me in this one"

"I don't know Kiba. I am fine with more training before taking higher rank missions." The quiet voice of Hinata was joined with stock monotone of Shino"I agree with Hinata in context with the mission we take"

"You two are always like that" Kiba was whining while walking with his team for new mission when he suddenly perk up and look toward a team with a lazy pineapple haired boy, a boy munching potato chips and a blonde girl following their bearded sensei ahead.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up? So have you taken any C-ranked mission yet?" Hearing the question Shikamaru take a long breath looking at the boy coming their way from ahead" Troublesome, Why would we take such a burden? It's a drag to even complete a D-rank." He was nicked on his rib by the blonde for his troubling comment and he quieted down.

"Well for your information Kiba, we will soon take C-ranked mission. I can't wait to show billboard that I am better and I am sure after that Sasuke will be after me." The blonde bragged with dreamy eyes.

"Well Ino, it's too bad you won't be bragging for they already got C-ranked yesterday. I thought you were the gossip queen in whole Konoha."

If not for being in wrong side she would have bragged and be proud of knowing all. But with getting in such situation she quickly cover it with her temper "Hey who do you think you are taunting mutt-boy. Of course I know. We were going to get C-rank ourselves today, right Chouji?" Said boy was happily munching his chips rather than answer the question.

Neglecting the bickering of their students the jounin greeted each other and found they were both going to Hokage tower for new mission, well a D-rank for present time.

xxxxx

"… And with that we were able to prove those power hungry councilors traitors and make sure they were punished before we return back." Naruto and co provided full detail of their month or so long mission report to Hokage.

"Well I am impressed with your task so you might take a day or two breaks. I might need your service soon" With that said he dismissed them but before they could Shunshin away he add hastily "And if you can please visit my Musume at home Naruto. She was inquiring about you the whole time."

Just as he was leaning against the seat, two new genin teams enter the room. He once again come up and search for new missions before sending them away. He has some time to think of his family along how well Naruto was doing. With Naruto he remembers of his recent mission. He had been gone for over a month and finally returns from a successful mission. Surely councilors were cunning power hungry bastards everywhere. They know ways to hide their wrong deeds. Only after the dead of former ROOT head Danzo had Konoha got rid from such councilors.

But trying to sell their Jinchiruki and their pride 'Hero water' was beyond forgiving. Even ending their life was less of a punishment. Hope he never should have to do so again. Taki was very pleased with the help and secretly Minato was very proud of the achievement Naruto has gained.

Maybe just maybe if he continues to progress like this Minato could promote him to chunin and jounin within few years. He could then finally admit to his son and the world he was a proud father to such an exceptional son.

xxxxx

"Finally we have enough assets and ready to go begin our hunt for what we have now planned to gain after nearly five long year's hardships and patience. Soon, very soon we will begin the stage two of our plan." A man with great aura around him spoke as he look around the dimly lit caves through his concentric patterned silver eyes to all gathered members of his group 'Akatsuki'

xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxx

"So we can finally learn what the fuck this second stage of our plan really is." An irate voice shows his gratitude for the end of long wait they have just to learn why they have to collect such large sum for.

"We all know you are the impatient one Hidan. But can't you just quiet down for few minutes or should I kill you just for that" The one now known as Hidan got angry at his partner who never try and understand his Jashin-sama. "You can try all you want Kakuzu."

"Well we are not here to discussion your pity issues. So I will begin." The relative leader shows his supremacy "So here's the second stage, we are going to learn whereabouts of few remaining Jinchurikis who we are unaware of right now and then being our assault and capture those for our third and final stage. Now as you're in your usual group I will be separating zones where you will be for lookout at."

"So the first will be Kisame and Itachi. Since Kisame is well aware of geographical area around Kiri, you two will investigate about the whereabouts of the Roukubi Jinchuriki rumored to be in that area and also check about what this rebellion against bloodline purge will mean to our own plans." The blue-skinned Kisame grunted in response while Itachi merely nodded his head showing his understanding in the matter.

"Now Kakuzu and Hidan will visit Kumo and Taki and Sasori and Diedara will handle Suna. As right now Zetsu is on search of Iwa Jinchurikis already. So that leaves us with the most troubling part. We have yet to even know a bit about the Konoha Jinchuriki who happened to be hosting the Kyuubi, most powerful one. Even with two of our members being from the village at some point we know next to nothing." The apparent leader took a long breath before continuing "So we come with an odd solution courtesy of Orochimaru with whom I am willing to work for our purpose this once."

"Why will we conjoin with that traitor after so many years?" Diedara was first to retaliate.

"As it stands, he has long knowledge of Konoha and wields some unique techniques which can be very useful later on for us. Also we just need to help with some arsenal in return to gain the knowledge about Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

"So what does he want and how will he help with Konoha matters?" Kakuzu's calculating tone voiced his concern.

"Well he has planned on an invasion of Konoha along Suna and his Oto based army in upcoming chunin exams taking place in Konoha." The leader got disturbs by the outburst of another member "Is he nuts to attack Konoha in near its prime? How does he plan on taking Yellow flash not to mention the other sanin and the god of Shinobi, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen?"

"That's of no concern to us and we have no direct involvement so don't care how he handle it. I am sure he has plans for it. Now begin your task in hands." With that all members leave the area to carry their respective tasks.

xxxxx

"… And that's how we were able to deliver the scroll and return safely" the one eyed lazy jounin finish his team first C-ranked mission report detailing in front of Hokage while still reading out his little orange book.

"Why did you even let your team take C ranked when I see they aren't really ready for it Kakashi? You could have got your genins killed. Though I am surprised to hear your genins get stronger enough to work together and overcome such large amount of bandits from how you describe their initial standings."

"Hehe guess I forget it. Well they are good one, especially after Sasuke somehow convince Sakura to be serious. If I don't know better I will say he agreed to date her if she took the Ninja life seriously."

"You know I along my wife have tried many time to convince him not to follow power. He believes that only power will make other fear and follow you. I am afraid he is on the path of Uchihas' arrogance though lately he has been very subtle. I place you as his sensei so you can check on it."

"Sure sensei I will be on lookout. I hope he have truly forgotten the power hunger. So when is the chunin exam coming?" Kakashi mention the event coming soon "Well seeing as my team is developing better and they have home field advantage I was planning to list them on the exam for experience at least."

"Yeah well about that we have around two months left. So I will soon be asking for the team to be nominated. Once Jiraya sensei is back I will have proper understanding of what to expect during this coming event." With that said Minato was left in his office alone with only his thoughts and paper works.

xxxxx

"So what is this urgent matter you want to share with me in such a short notice meeting?" A man in around his fifty with long white hair mane called out to a young figure downed on a black cloak with red clouds that shifted gently over his seat.

"Orochimaru" Only a word but the man knows what it entails for he has silently pocketed a scroll which was sure to have all required detail.

"Well I better get going then before your partner returns." And he was gone.

"Damn I hate it when I can't find fish soup when you have easy time finding your dango sweets Itachi. I have to look over 5 shops in the area." The previous mentioned partner has shortly returned after the departing of white haired man.

"Since you finally found it, I guess we can move on when you finish it Kisame." Kisame took a long sip out of his soup bowl "Well I am finished, so let's get going."

They were soon on road once again travelling. Looking at their retreating form a white haired man come out of his hiding some distance away and unfurled the scroll he receive earlier. Reading through first few lines he hastily sealed the scroll back and start travelling back to his village. "Well I will be damned if I don't get back soon."

xxxxx

"So is your team ready to handle a C-ranked mission Kurenai. I have just sent Team 10 on a C-ranked. Asuma believes them to be as ready as they could." Minato hopes team 8 was ready too for he wishes to provide all rookie teams an experience on coming chunin exam being hold on home field.

"I am sure my team can handle a C-rank now Hokage-sama." Her answer was a relief to the Hokage but much more to a certain loudmouth "Damn finally no chasing that demon cat or cleaning or painting. So what's the mission like to be. Is it escorting a princess or maybe beating some super villains."

"No such thing Kiba though you will get to beat down some thugs and Bandits who are troubling nearby village. I let Team 10 chose between it and a scroll delivery which they accept. I know the team is a little lazy in dynamics except Ino" Even Minato shudders remembering the outburst of the mentioned genin stating others were just plain lazy to do harder task.

"So what does the mission entails Hokage-sama?" Kurenai have to admit every team do have one loudmouth or tempered genin. Team 7 has Sakura, Team 8 has Kiba and Team 10 has Ino. Hell previous batch team 9 has two Rock lee and Might guy. Said persons were loudly boasting of power of youth somewhere in forest travelling back from a successful mission.

"Umm well it's simple really. Some bandits suddenly come and take away goods from the market every week and they wish those to be captured. Since your team is best for searching them I think you can easily find and subdue them. Now you may begin the mission and all details are on the scroll. Be warned don't engaged them and call for reinforcement if the number is high."

Minato mumbled something about team 7 first C ranked mission around a month ago going wrong who surprisingly got next within a month.

With all team assigned for the day, Minato take a long breathe and relax for a bit. Who knows when he will be forced to go long without any rest. If only he knew how true he was being for Jiraya was rushing for the village right now neglecting the Team 9 who will sooner reach him.

xxxxx

Naruto was finally having a day break after a long time. Well he has given himself a break today. He plans on visiting the grave of his mother which he has visited last just after his return to the village. He was not like a certain ex-Anbu captain who he always can find in there. His nii-san Kakashi was a unique one in many aspects including the time he spent in front of the memorial stone. If only he have it spends for team development or training. Well it sure has gotten shorter after the warning of his mother and Hokage-sama. Speaking of his mother, he plans on visiting the family of fourth Hokage afterwards.

Noami have become a younger sister to him and he can even picture some traits of his own mother on Noari, Noami's mother. She was as kind and caring as Kushina and as scary if anyone commits mistakes. The Mangekou she gained after Uchiha massacre was only added bonus to scare people more. He will be damned if he make her want to use it. Few sparing matches with her were enough of the proof.

Hell with the way he look he might as well pass as Minato's son, same blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was his role model for the bravery he displays though. He has come to accept them as his second family. Soon he reaches the entrance of the Hokage mansion where he accidently meets with the mother-daughter duo who must have return from a market trip.

"Naruto-nii" Noami was in his arm in a moment. He swears she was too fast for her age. Hell if he knows no better he will think she might have learned Hiraishin at that moment "Where have you been? I thought you will visit your imouto as soon as you come back."

"Gomen tenshi, I got held up in work even after I return. And see I come as soon as possible. So how is my Tenshi doing in academy?" Soon she began explaining animatedly how she is doing at academy, how boring it was and about her new friends. They have seated themselves in a couch inside in living room by the time she finishes.

"Well I see you have very good time. Read hard and be strong." Naruto look around to see no changes have occurred during the gap of his visit in the house.

"So why is Yakumo-nee not with you? I thought she too will come to visit me." Noami sure was full of energy today. Maybe due to the fact today being holiday at academy was the reason.

"Umm, well she has some task so she can't come today. I am sure she will be here within few days. However I could have brought Sai if you like." Hearing that name her face somehow change into disgust.

"Yuck, I better study at academy whole day than meeting him. He calls me tomboy. I just happen to wear boy dress that one day but still he calls me that whenever we meet. I can do better that meet him."

Suddenly she had a bright idea "Hey Nii-san please teaches me a jutsu before we have to come back for lunch. I promise to be good and study hard if you teach me."

He thinks for a while before coming with the idea of what to teach "Sure why not. Come let's go to backyard where I will teach you how to water walk at the pond there. I hope you have finished the academic basic jutsus and tree walking."

Nodding in approval they were soon out to backyard for the training.

xxxxx

Well Minato have to cut his break short with arrival of team 9 which he was just starting to enjoy. He takes the mission report and after some ear winching shouts of youthfulness courtesy of dynamic green duos he succeed in departing them though soon Jiraya enters through window announcing his arrival.

"Minato it's urgent you study this scroll before anything." Taking the scroll and rolling it down, he began reading. Just as he finishes reading it he hit the intercom and four ANBU appear before him instantly.

"Get me Shikaku and Team Shadow" With that said the ANBU shunshin away to carry out their assigned tasks leaving Jiraya and Minato alone in the Hokage office to discuss some more.

xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this will be short. Firstly thank you T96 for your constructive review. Well English is not my mother tongue hence I might have trouble with Grammar and I guess I really need a good beta reader if I want it better and to publish the story sooner. So if someone is really interested do contact me through PM.

Lastly I never can and will be Owning Naruto. It does belong to Kishimoto.

xxxxx

"So they are finally going to come out in public or what?" Minato begin the conversation after the silence of about 5 minutes.

"Well not really. They first need to confirm the status of all Jinchurikis for Bijuus and only after then will they begin to collect them and come out in public."

"So according to Itachi, we are to be invaded during the upcoming chunin exams huh."

"Well due to that fact I have decided to enter team shadow as a proxy team myself. They are very strong probably jounin caliber but no one know of them and as they are near the age of rookies it won't have problems."

Jiraya had to agree to it somehow for they still don't know if there will be any proxy team from other villages or not who might act for invasion advantages. So preparing one for self advantage was good. They can act as eyes and ears where other can't enter without creating trouble.

"Well I must admit your plan is good. Now what should we do about Suna and Oto participate. Should we prevent them from entering?"

"Not really as it will be bad to prevent Suna for being allied to our nation and Oto if prevented will show as if we have knowledge of invasion. We will let it play and also what good way can there be to end the life of second greatest traitor to Konoha than this."

Just then two people enter the office via shunshin. It was a boar masked ANBU and Shikaku. A moment later two more arrived. It was a bird masked ANBU along Sai. With them in office the two ANBU retreat to shadows. Soon enough though a cat masked ANBU with Yakumo shimmered in office. When no more entries take place for long, Minato look over two young ninjas in his office.

"So where is your team's third member, Naruto? I thought he will be the first to be here seeing he was on break today." Minato input his concern.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but he had plan on visiting his mother's grave and then the Tomboy today. So he must be at your Mansion." Minato had to repress the sigh leaving his mouth listening to Sai. He never learns how to behave in which situation even after many beatings and Yakumo's constant reminder.

"Please excuse his behavior Hokage-sama but I am sure Naru-chan will be here soon enough" Yakumo was just finishing her chiding of her teammate when there was another shunshin, which they have waited for, an ANBU with tora mask and Naruto. With all members on office, Minato activated the silencing seal before addressing them.

"Welcome team shadow, I have you all called here for I have a mission of utmost importance and you three are only one who fit the budget perfectly." Minato have a pause to look at the team reaction which was unchanged except for their total attention.

"This will even decide your future, for you will participate in upcoming chunin exam and may get promoted if performed well. Now I am going to tell you all details required before any questions you may want to ask."

xxxxx

"Wow I might be dreaming as well. Kiba, how come you are so soon here and you seem to be bouncing?" Seeing Kiba arrive so soon for a change before any other genins of her team, Kurenai sure was amazed.

"Hey sensei, well it's for our first C-ranked mission of course. We are finally doing big missions and we got to kick few asses. How cool it is for I could finally brag others too about our mission." Kiba sure was on a high sugar right now.

Soon enough her two other team members came on view and after checking all required supplies they were out of village gate submitting their leave letter at guard post at gate.

"Wow it's really cool to be outside the village. So how long will it take us to complete the mission Kurenai sensei?"

Kurenai begin her explanation ignoring Kiba's joyful shouts "Well Kiba the village we are travelling to will take at least two days travel and we will need more info on bandits before we commence. So it might take just above a week."

"So we will be away from village for more than a week?" Shino's monotonous voice stops Kiba's joy and everyone finally acknowledge his presence.

"Umm Kurenai sensei, are we really fit for this mission. I know we can easily track the bandits though should we not have heavy fighters with us?" Hinata's soft voice was next to question.

"Not really Hinata, we can easily handle bandits and we have you for short range fights along Kiba and Shino can support us. Bandits are no troubles. And if we find Ninjas involved, I will be ready to call more help."

xxxxx

"… So that's the entire plan for right now. I intend you to carry your task along the chunin exam. Hope we will come across those who are involved with the invasion along Orochimaru for he can't do it all alone." Minato finally finished his explanation and look at the people in his office to see if they follow through.

"I got what you plan for us Hokage-sama. For using us as a proxy is great plan for no one can claim us to be higher ranked as we still are recorded as genin officially. We will surely find culprit and prevent any motives of their from coming to fruition." Naruto nodded to the sound logic.

"Well that's all I wish from you. Now go on and carry on your task. I will provide you with all required materials when time comes. You will have one week before exam to prepare well for it."

With that said they shunshin out of the room leaving other to discuss more of what they had planned.

xxxxx

Team 7 has finally completed their second C-rank mission and now they were crossing the same bridge they have come to complete here. Kakashi had fought hard against the mist demon Zabuza who at last give up his life by killing Gato and many of his thugs. All aside he sure was going to be chewed badly again for placing his genins in danger and yet again forgetting the backup protocol.

However the fight was really one to be remembered as Sasuke was able to finally awaken his Sharingan while fighting Haku, Zabuza's accomplice. What troubled him though was Sora who had used the demonic chakra sealed within him even with the new reformed seal.

'Damn it really was Kyuubi chakra from how I remember it but weak. But how is it possible as Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto.' Kakashi was suddenly disturbed from his thinking due to some Kunai thrown his way.

Looking ahead, he saw his team in formation glaring at a group of people smirking at him. "Look it's Sharingan Kakashi, I bet he have high bounty on his head in Iwa. If he is so laid back I am sure we can easily collect it." A young looking lady in scantily clad tight outfit cooed seductively.

"Fuuka, we aren't here for your seduction. We need to carry the task swiftly." The man who appears to be the leader spoke. He was average build and carries a staff.

"Fuudo you handle the uchiha, Fuen you can keep the weak girl busy while I will handle the copy nin personally."

"So I got the lovely wind boy huh." Fuuka lick her lips smirking "It's too bad I can't take all of his chakra. I will love to have his wind chakra. Oh well I will keep him busy"

Soon all four rush towards their opponent who did same.

Blocking the strike from the staff of the apparent leader, Kakashi step back to look at his student handling themselves just fine. But it might have been due to the fact they were toying them.

"You ought to keep your head on your own fight Kakashi" the lead nin state calmly when he nearly take Kakashi's head during his distraction with his students fight nearby.

"I would have but I just have to think why some people out of odd attack a genin team?" Kakashi show no sign of deceit with the question as it was one of many he happen to have.

"I am sure you are not attacking us just for my bounty else your henchmen will have dealt with my students sooner and just captured or kill me." Kakashi visible eye turn upside.

"You sure are good as mentioned while reading the surrounding. Well for that I will tell you our true objective." The man jumped back before relaxing his pose. "You see we are here for the Kyuubi Jinchiruki and decided we can play little when we saw you."

"Ahh, so that's the reason" Kakashi faked his surprise "But won't that be trouble as we don't have who you search for with us?"

"I know all about Sora. So don't waste your time fooling me copy cat." The man sneered"now surrender quietly so as we can collect your bounty for our noble cause."

"I am afraid that would be a problem for two reasons, first I don't give up so easily and second Sora is no true Jinchiruki"

xxxxx

A slim pale man working in a dark lab deep within a cave sudden stop his work in hand and look behind him as if in surprise "Well well how I am honored to be visited by you of all people."

"I don't need your coaxing Orochimaru. We are strictly in business so let's talk about it." The man behind Orochimaru spoke who was fully covered in black cloak and odd spiral mask.

"Sure so am I getting what I demand for or will I need to wait more."

"You will get what you want only after we collect what we are aiming for." The man replies seriously.

"Sure, that is why I am willingly to let you gain Kyuubi on my invasion which I am sure live there. You may even collect Ichibi once Konoha reduces to ash."

"Don't get your horses high yet Orochimaru. You never know what those Konoha nin can deal with." The masked man produces a scroll "Here's what you ask for. I guess it's enough for the first phase invest you ask for."

Soon the cloak man vanishes from the cave and Orochimaru have a creepy smile on his face "Now I can initiate my plan for invasion properly."

The masked man appears few miles away from the cave, who was soon joined by his loyal servant emerging from the ground"Are you sure we can place our fate in that creep?"

"I know what you mean Zetsu. But he is our safe bet right now. We have drawbacks with Uchihas' drawing back from civil war due to Yondaime and the eye set we were searching have been useless with only two pure Uchiha left where one doesn't match what we need." The masked man heaved a sigh "Guess we might be going to use our second way to dominate the world if it comes to that."

"Still I think the creep is hasting the invasion as I can assure he can't win with what he has as far as I have learned about."

"I know what you mean Zetsu. I hurried once even with my weak body which cost us drawback of around 13 years. But this time even if invasion fails, it will still profit us as we will have weaker Konoha to deal with and we will at least learn about Kyuubi whereabouts." The masked man paused for a thought "So what about the other task I gave you?"

"Apparently he is on another C rank which is being monitored by one of my White Zetsu. We will soon learn more."

xxxxx

"So you know more than you let on" The apparent leader of the group attacking Kakashi spoke while parrying a Kunai with his staff "Do you happen to know the true jinchuriki?"

"Well I don't which even if I do I won't have divulge. However I am curious on how you learn about Sora." Kakashi ducked under a strike from the staff of the man.

"Well I might as well tell you seeing you are soon going to die. It's because I was the one to seal the residue Chakra of Kyuubi flowing around the forest near of old Uzu around 13 years ago into Sora, my son."

Kakashi was stunned to hear the man while he totally neglects to check on how his students were fairing. Talking of them Sasuke was finely dodging the attack thanks to his Sharingan he recently wake while trying to disarm or kill the man in front of him. Sakura was desperately trying to remove the Genjutsu she was placed on by the women in front of here who was clearly toying with her.

The last member Sora was fairing worst he could as his opponent was throwing all nature type ninjutsu which was next to impossible so easily.

"You boy should just let me kiss you and surrender. I always enjoy the rare wind nature chakra" Fuuka the seduction mistress sway her hip while approaching the down Sora due to her previous water jutsu.

"Stay away from me you ugly whore." Sora try standing up even in his beat up condition which soon seem futile as the lady appear in front of him and grabbed his chin bring the lip near to kiss and steal chakra.

Sora begins to flare his hands trying to get away but was not succeeding. Suddenly red chakra flare in view and Sora grabbed the hair of kissing lady to push her away when a surprise occurs. The hair was ablaze with the poisonous chakra burning it to ashes all the time filling the air with desperate cries of the lady.

Taking advantage of the wide distraction Sasuke manage to pierce the neck of larger man killing the man instantly while Sakura freed herself from the woman Genjutsu.

"You are wide open" Kakashi called out and charged the leader but he vanish using congealing technique.

Kakashi pull his headband above showing his Sharingan and create his original jutsu before striking the man who was stunned dead "How?"

"You might have forgotten my name during fight to not remember my eye which can easily see through your hiding technique." With that said Kakashi quickly went to deal with Sora who apparent lost partial control who was striking the Genjustu lady repeatedly even after her long death.

Slapping a suppression seal on the boy as soon as he reaches there he sighed on relief no one had been badly injured or more in the ordeal. All aside he sure was going to be at Hokage tower for long after all this end.

xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

xxxxx

"I don't know if I should be hitting my own head on the desk or punish you." A solemn voice of Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure pierces the silence of Hokage tower "Tell me Kakashi how come each C-rank you took in your lifetime even the one when you were yourself a genin turn so difficult?"

That question brought back a lot of bad memories to both people present at the tower.

"Leaving that aside how come you forget the backup protocol? Are you still in mission is greater than comrade psychology which if true will make me consider your current ninja rank." Minato try diverting the serene mood.

"It's not that Minato-sensei, it's just I get distracted by my genins enthusiasm." Kakashi has his patent eye smile on while rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Whatever the reason, you have endangered them greatly and the additional missing nin who happen to know about some well kept secrets only make it worse." Minato heaved long breath "I'm half tempted to withdraw your genins from upcoming chunin exams."

"I vow for them sensei they are really prepared and what better than home advantage to at least have these kind of experience."

"I am taking your word for final time Kakashi and letting them participate but if they can't do good it's your fault and you will have to take the fall. Now you may leave and gave them the news." With that Kakashi left the office while Minato rubbed his head while thinking of the exam in nearby future.

xxxxx

Finally they have got clearance from the hospital where they have unwilling gone to get check their body for any injuries. They have just got out of the hospital when some voices make them turn to look at team 8 walking their way.

"Hey Sora, how you doing man? You know we have our first C rank mission and I kick butt of a lot Bandits." Kiba begin to brag his mission and when Sora was going to refute a cold chill went through all team 7 members from the voice beside them.

"You don't have to brag Kiba. We know you were cowering holding Akamaru in front of you when three bandits surround you."

"Hey that was just a fluke Shino as they manage to surprise me. Beside I did manage to kick their butt later. I might have most bandits myself."

"Kiba-san you should not lie just to feel good in front of your friends. Shino manage to defeat 5 bandits and Kurenai sensei has 8 bandits. You just have 3 totals."

"What's more even Hinata have 4 defeated herself and you have Akamaru with you." Shino added to his point elicting a laugh from Sora and Sakura while Sasuke just grunt with a smirk.

"Hey Kiba-san, Sora-san we were looking for you." five child around 7-8 age old came running to the team 7 and 8 with two boy and girl running ahead while two girls behind come in their own pace.

"Oh hey Konohamaru and gang, so what you want and who are the new babes?" Kiba smirk at the boys while Hinata and Sakura glare at him.

"Kiba-san, that's my Imotou and her friend who happen to be Daughter of Yondaime so if you will retain from such comments …" Hinata's hanging threat makes Kiba slightly nervous and he chuckled awkwardly.

"Anyway boss can you two teach us the move you used to defeat my Sensei some time ago?" Konohamaru looked up at Kiba and Sora expectantly while all others look at them to see which move did they use which was able to defeat a jounin.

"Sure but it's actually a jutsu we see a genin use to keep his sensei on track when we were walking at the western forest area around three years ago" Kiba and Sora focus their chakra with a ram seal and soon there were two identical poof "Orike no Jutsu!"

Shino raised an eyebrow at the naked girls just covered in some clouds while Sasuke face faulted on the ground. All while Sakura and Hinata were controlling themselves from beating the idiots Sakura more so than Hinata.

"I don't see anything special about it to be able to take down a jounin. Beside my nee-chan has prettier body than those fakes." Hanabi boasted prideful of her sister while Naomi inquired if she was really that much pretty. Hinata was doing her best not to faint while Sakura was now fuming.

"I guess she might be but hey they at least are sexier than that pink haired lady who is flatter than you two." Konohamaru try defending his two idols while he unintentionally break the dam of anger of the so called pink haired girl.

"I will kill you brat." Sakura chase after the boy while Kiba and Sora fell to ground laughing and breaking the transformation. Sasuke just smirked at the scene while Shino and Hinata stay quiet. Soon they hear some yelling of Konohamaru and went to rescue him from the enraged Sakura but they come upon quite a scene.

Konohamaru was being lift up by a makeup wearing freak with cat like costume while a blonde girl with a battle fan behind him stay looking at the scene. Sakura was few steps in front of them.

"Kankuro just leave the boy and let's go before he arrives. We don't want to be in trouble."

"It's alright Temari. Just let me take care of this brat who collides with me." The boy in makeup snarls looking at the struggling boy.

"I suggest you to leave the boy alone as you will just cause trouble for yourself before chunin exam." Shino stated cooling.

"And why would I do so?" Kankuro shoot back.

"Well its offense against Konoha to threaten a civilian of our village inside the village and what more he happen to be grandson of previous Hokage." Learning about the boy he feels slightly nervous.

"Kankuro leave the boy. You are a disgrace and I might kill you." A new voice called out from nearby tree making everyone slightly unnerved as no one felt the boy being there.

"Ga-garra, I was just letting the boy go." Soon he let the boy go when the mysterious boy now named Garra arrive in front of them in a sand shunshin and walk away along the other two.

Looking from another tree three genin with sound hiate smirked at the scene before fleeing from there. Not long after three young one come out of nearby building and look down at street where not long ago many chunin hopefuls had gathered.

"So we are to begin following the Oto team and that suna team as well huh. They both do look fishy." A pale boy nodded his head"Guess we will be busy till the end of chunin exam."

"We got to carry out our task properly for safety of the village Sai-kun. Now let's prepare to follow them." The only girl in group replies while looking at their third member who was quite even now.

"Is something bothering you Naru-chan" the mentioned boy just shook his head "It's nothing serious Yakumo-nee though I am sure the red haired in Suna team is a Jinchuriki and I got very bad vibe from him unlike Fuu-chan."

"So we just need to be extra careful around that boy huh. I will have fun keeping an eye on him." Sai smile sweetly which look fake and odd even after so many years of practice coping with his feelings.

xxxxx

"So finally the chunin exam has begun huh?" A white haired man in his early fifties states the obvious to the man sitting behind his chair in Hokage tower.

"Yeah it feels like only yesterday Jiraya-sensei when I was chosen Hokage and now it has already been around fourteen years since I take the job. My daughter is already 6 and my son-"He trailed off remembering the small boy he had once held in his hand now taking chunin exam. "Guess time goes by really soon. I still regret what I have to miss for keeping this village safe for my children but I guess Noari and Noami have filled some holes in my heart."

Jiraya was about to offer some solace to the Hokage when the mentioned man stood up from his chair and look out to the village "Guess I can't seem to come to a resolution. Would my life have been better if I have selfishly chosen Kushina over the village or was I right to listen to what she want. I would never find peace till I can tell everything to Naruto."

"I am sure he will understand what you have to do. Gaki may act like Kushina but deep inside he is just like you. He will understand the reasoning even if he may not like it at first. He will be happy to know about you though how will you make village acknowledge him?"

"I just hope he forgive me sensei. I will handle the village just fine. We still have some time before the time for truth comes as I promise Kushina and I will keep the last wish of her for sure."

"Hey cheer up gaki I know you two will hit great as father son once he find out. If he denies acknowledging you, I will make sure to see it your way." Jiraya tries to cheer his once apprentice "Now why don't we check up on the exam huh?"

Soon both were silence and their conversation forgotten looking over the security and other details for the exam.

xxxxx

"Damn, is this really the number of genins coming in every chunin exam to become chunin or is this one a special?" Sai call out looking at the sheer amount of genins littering the big room of academy.

"I am sure it's kind of both. With longer peace and more time preparing genins with less deaths and the addition of some minor villages in this exam, it has the largest genin number in the history of chunin exam." Yakumo state the fact while looking around the room fill with chunin hopefuls.

"Well I really don't care much though I will wish to see some being chunin." Naruto take a look around "Guess Fuu-chan really isn't joining the exam this year with all troubles that occur in her village with her being epicenter."

Soon the rookies who were allowed to participate in the chunin exam join the room and loud voices disturb their concentration.

"Sasuke-kun, I miss you so much. Did you miss me?" A blonde female genin clinched to the named Uchiha who just heaved breathe in discomfort while the pink haired girl begins to criticize the girl for her action who retorted heatedly.

"You should not be so loud for you will just attract everyone in the room that way." A little older boy with glasses approaches them.

Naruto and his group just keep watching the conversation where the older boy gives them info on many genin which raise some suspicion from him. He will be sure to follow the boy who happens to obtain much data which are uncommon for any regular genin which only raise the alarm against the boy indicating him of being spy or a traitor.

The boy's snide comment struck a nerve with Oto-genin who attacks the boy who has in some point introduced himself as Kabuto. But just as the fight was looking to escalate, there was large poof in front of the room.

"Ok brats, all of you quiet down and listen to me. Now we will assign you a seat each and you will all take it and answer the question placed in front of you which will take place for an hour. Now come ahead to know your seat plan."

Listening to the tall jounin who look intimidating all the chunin hopefuls follow his rule quietly. Soon all were seated and ready to begin the first stage of chunin exam which officially begin when he call it to start.

xxxxx

"So what's the report from the Zetsu following Sasuke?" The masked individual questioned as soon as the bi-colored Zetsu rose above the ground.

"I have brought very great news master. " The white part chirped " **Apparently the last loyal uchiha awakens his bloodline which as far as he can tell is of Chokutu pattern as you have preferred."** The black part ended the news.

"Excellent. Guess we can commence with our original plan then." The masked man sounded little excited.

"So we will need to prevent Orochimaru from imparting his little gift to Sasuke and collect him on the disturbance of invasion."

"Just prevent the gift; we will collect him later when he is ripe. We will wait a little long." The masked man and the plant man both departed to carry out their own plans.

xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

xxxxx

It was not hard for him to answer the questions due to his years of experience along all the teaching he got from his mother during his childhood. He has even easily found out the real meaning for the tough questions in exam for any normal genins.

Cheating without being cut was old school to his team and the intimidation later on by the T&I department head was being child play for them but it was still able to weed out the weak one. Many were brave to keep strong in such situation for genins and he respect them but there was fool like the mutt boy who openly challenge the jounin and call him wrong on doing so. Really it was the way to keep those not ready back.

"Hello maggots it's me the lone sexiest kunoichi in Konoha, Mistrashi Anko. I am the proctor for second round of chunin exam." the new entry to the class breaking the glass announced while arranging her scantily clad dress which were little more than those in his patent odd jutsu for perverts due to the overcoat and micro skirt.

"Really Ibiki, Is this the best you can do? You must be losing your taste to let so many teams pass. No problem, for it will be less than half when they pass by my test. Now follow me to next site for your second test."

Soon the class was empty and everyone was going to training ground 44. Within short all team passing first exam was talking with each other in front of training ground 44.

xxxxx

A Kusa genin was fidgeting nearby forest of death while many were silently staring at the giant trees of so called forest. Many look very nervous to enter the forest which according to the second proctor, the self proclaimed sexiest Kunoichi in Konoha.

The Kusa genin was not so irate looking for that reason though as She or rather he was just some time ago meet by number one loyal of the masked man Zetsu who give a clear order from his master to not harm the boy which really means he can't give the boy his gift. He might reject the order but he knows all secret of who truly lies behind the mask and he doesn't want the wrath of that man.

"The gate will open in a minute. Get ready to proceed for the second round of the chunin exam." The voice of the proctor for second round boomed through surrounding speakers and every genin ready themselves for the next round of exam.

Soon they were all travelling across the forest. Unknown to nearly everyone, someone quietly follow every group partaking the exam. The person was following a safe distance away covering by a special way.

xxxxx

"And here I thought it will take a little effort from our side to gain the required scroll" a blond twirl two scrolls one blue with white borders and another reverse in color "Guess taking us lightly as some rookie team help a lot"

True as he admits, those ame nin have considered themselves superior and attack with no care. With three swift chop all opponent were sprawled to ground in a heap and luck may have favored as they got just the scroll they need.

"So should we monitor potential leaks in these genin team or just walk to tower. "The only girl in the group addresses her teammates.

"I say we go rest in tower. We can get proper rest there." Third member display his smile which still look a little creepy "Beside we have various way to monitor the forest. Not to count I won't want my Shiro-hime suffering in this creepy forest."

Both his teammate sweat drop at the boy's odd way he use in that comment. Really, he was creeper than the forest itself when he wants and the tutelage of Yamato-taicho was just added bonus for his creepiness.

Just as he was going to remark at the weirdness, Naruto froze for a moment and then took off toward tower zone at high speed instantly. Pleas of his teammates to wait or stop for explanation fell on deaf ears as his only concern was saving his first friend from an evident danger. Shaking their head both follow their teammate.

xxxxx

Unlike team shadow, most teams have yet to even confront other teams just being a few hours into second round. But few teams have the chance one such was the team 8. Though they too luck out as opposite team take them as regular rookies and neglect any danger of nature where they fell victim to big leeches and lost. Now the team 8 was in their way to tower.

"Hey Shino I smell some people over there. Let's go and take a quick peek." Kiba took one more whiff "They are nearby. Maybe they will tire themselves and we can defeat another to minimize competition."

They have small discussion before they agree for checking them from a far and travel toward the people. They were shocked to their core when they find how the red-headed ninja from team of Suna take life of that ame-genin.

"Where do you think you are going?" the red haired boy dryly asked looking toward the busy where Team 8 was hiding and slowly creeping away from.

"Hehe. We kinda stumble upon this side looking for tower." Kiba weakly spoke afraid what the boy could do as now they were found.

"So, you have both scrolls." Gaara drawls out and ready his sand which was still outside the pot "Mother wants more blood and you will do fine."

Gaara was unable to charge his sand ahead as an invisible powerful wind gust blew it back and a boy their age land in front of team 8.

"I think they are going to tower." The boy looks back and smiles "Tower is to the left of here around 10 minutes walk."

Gaara was irritated by the boy arrival forbidding his hunt. Instantly his sand sprang up and devours the boy and completely engulfs him.

xxxxx

"Shit my clone at the area dispels." Naruto curse while increasing his speed even more.

He soon arrives at the location which resembles a mini desert in between the huge forest. He was looking for the target when he saw team 8 running around the sandy field avoiding the sand coming for them. He hurried toward them ignoring the two quiet sand nin who were looking to their crazy teammate.

"Hey you Gaara, I presume. Leave them alone and complete your exam." Naruto yelled and the named boy looks behind to see a blond.

"I need to prove my existence and give blood to my mother. I will take your blood as well. You look very strong."

"I don't think Shukaku will like my blood if he knows what good for him." Naruto calmly reply which tense the teammates of Gaara. Crying out loudly Gaara tried to lift his sand and attack the blond but the sand raise too slowly and Naruto easily thwart away the sand.

"Don't you try that again if you won't like dying sandy" Sai walk toward Naruto calmly who was responsible to soak the sand totally.

Seeing as he was not gaining much Gaara turn towards his teammates and called them out for travelling towards tower and soon they were gone.

"Thanks dude I really thought I was dead meat when you were killed previously. Well your clone or something" Kiba grinned at Naruto as he was relief to be safe.

"No problem there Mutt boy as we are of same village." Sai lip twitch upward which creep team 8 "So are you all alright?"

"We are and thank you for your assistance." Shino calmly walk ahead "Guess we didn't trouble you much."

"Except running to reach here fast not really much I guess." Yakumo reply to the question asked which startle team 8 members who didn't felt her presence though Shino didn't show it.

"I see you arrive here just as soon as he reaches. " Naruto turn to address her "You are getting faster Nee-chan."

"Yeah yeah, it's not like he is the only one getting fast. Now I think it's time to walk for tower seeing both our team have required scrolls."

"Hey how do you know we have both scrolls?" Kiba retorted.

"Your free attitude and the way you are travelling toward tower is all I need to know." Yakumo reply with a tiny smile "Beside you just confirm it yourself. So let go shall we?"

xxxxx

'Damn that girl is very smart not to mention have hot and perfectly filled out body' Kiba was thinking about the girl who has easily outsmart him and his teammates and also decipher the meaning of poem written in the wall of tower easily.

They have just separated from the team who save them. Currently they were walking to their allocated room and have just past Suna team where they involuntarily shivered.

"Man I am never going to get fine in front of that boy. He reeks of blood and craziness." Kiba shivers yet again forgetting the mystery team of Konoha who have save them.

"My insects buzz wildly so I guess its safe putting distance with them." Shino input his thought in the subject.

"Hey what do you think Hinata? You know you are like in trance since we get save by the team." Kiba develop a perverted grin "I hope you are not wet thinking about that blond."

Hinata who really have been in deep thought was suddenly jolted to the reality only to get red. Even if she was not thinking along such lines she happens to think of the blond.

Somehow he looks familiar and if she has to guess it was the one with mask who has encourage and train her to be stronger just around six months ago in her 12th birthday near the graduation. She really has lost her insecurities and even begins learning more on her clan techniques.

"I guess we should just go to room and rest for now." Hinata quickly input her thought to prevent any question and walk toward the room. No good will be achieved thinking about that.

xxxxx

Five days were soon over and not much happens in forest. Some event worth mentioning were mostly funny like how team 10 stumble upon a team killed by wild animal with an intact heaven scroll which they required or the team who open the scroll in forest and were knock out for 5 days.

Only odd and bad thing to occur to was team 7 who from their record got attacked twice and has somehow managed to defeat second team happening to be Oto team even killing one of them.

"I, Mistrashi Anko, welcome all those who pass the second round." The proctor from second round address to all genins present at the hall of tower.

'I really hoped 4 teams will pass at maximum.' Anko thought which she has unknowingly had been loud to be heard by most.

"Well as our lovely Anko has revealed, due to high number of genin passing the second round we are going to perform a preliminary round." Minato the fourth Hokage come forth and then begin to reveal the actual meaning of Chunin exam.

During the time Naruto was thinking of the number of genin passing the exam, 7 teams 21 in total. If single genin could have pass there will have been 22 as his clone was able to save a girl a year or two older than himself from a wild bear. Oddly she was Uzumaki. Sadly or good grief as she said her teammates get killed which she was somehow happy for.

"So that is why we organize and participate on this exam. Now we will begin." Minato ended his speech and soon a sickly jounin make his appearance coughing loudly.

Well the exam was beginning so Naruto thought of pushing the talk with the Uzumaki girl Karin he rescued for after this round.

"Hello everyone I am Gekkou Hayate and I will be the proctor of the third round." The jounin cough violently once more before continuing "Now this round is a one on one battle and the winner will go to actual third round. Also anyone not up to challenge can leave now as it won't hamper your teammates."

Hand of Yakushi Kabuto raise and he fake his unfitness due to 5 days spending in the forest. After addressing his forfeit which the veteran ninja found odd, the preliminary was officially started as no more hand raise.

"Now the board will choose the pair to fight. I will judge when one win or lose or if one is unable to continue or die thought I will interfere if necessary." Hayate cough once more.

The electronic board beside the huge Ram sign Statue begins to flick passing through various name finally stopping at a couple of name who were to fight first. Leaving those two in fighting arena, all other genin walk toward the balcony above to watch the match.

xxxxx

A/N: Sorry got busy unexpectedly. This is a hastened chapter I planned for the completion of a year of the story. I might recheck and re-upload it at later day if I found many errors. No luck with good beta reader and reviews I guess.


End file.
